Incompatibles
by Alexeiss
Summary: En la mañana, en la tarde, de pie, sentados, felices o tristes, ellos dos son incompatibles. Lo saben y se lo repiten constantemente. Lo incompatible no puede suceder al mismo tiempo; pero ellos suceden.
1. No somos compatibles

**No somos compatibles**

Miyako es de esas personas que toman desayuno de mentiras, eso quiere decir que aunque come en las mañanas, no lo hace de manera convencional, preparándose un café con calma en la pequeña cocina del apartamento que arrienda, no. Miyako toma desayuno corriendo por las calles de Japón con una dona comprada en el metro medio mordida y derramando un café medio desabrido a cada zancada.  
Para cuándo llega a su universidad, tiene que comprar otro café, por que ese que había comprado en el metro se ha vuelto un charco miserable de nada regado por su recorrido matutino. No le importa este hecho y sonríe triunfal, ya que una vez más, Miyako Inoue, ha logrado llegar a clases a la hora.

Daisuke, es de esas personas que toman desayuno a la Americana. Pasó que una vez fue a Estados Unidos, y luego que decidiese que se dedicaría a la cocina definitivamente, se tomaba la comida en serio con un fervor casi religioso. El casi, incluido a fuerza en esta declaración por que cualquiera de estos días le reza a unas papas doradas en vez de a otra cosa. Prepara jugo, tostadas, fruta con yogurt natural, huevo y tocino, _hot cakes_ y a veces incluso añade una taza de café si siente que no ha despertado bien.  
Con desayuno, ducha, y retoque en el espejo, Daisuke incluso puede darse el lujo de trotar hacia su facultad, en vez de tomar el metro o acudir al transporte público.

Miyako y Daisuke, tienen una rutina mañanera, tan, tan diferente, que es imposible que sean compatibles.  
O al menos eso es lo que piensa el uno con respecto al otro.

Miyako es desordenada, espera hasta el último momento para levantarse de la cama, alargando los cinco minutos en una media hora desquiciante según Daisuke, y le pone de los nervios quedar con ella a cualquier compromiso horario, por que más de una vez han llegado al cine y no ha estado la función que necesitaban por que ella se ha atrasado.

Daisuke también es desordenado con todo lo que no implica tiempo, horario, o comida. Consciente de que el desorden es factor de atraso en muchas situaciones, Daisuke se mueve por la vida con una sana media hora de adelanto por si sucede cualquier cosa, costumbre que, según Miyako, no corresponde al siglo presente dónde a la gente se le avisa vía _wassap_ si "sucede cualquier cosa".

No, no, es que son claramente incompatibles. Sobre todo cuando se trata de rutinas mañaneras, horarios a cumplir y tiempos ajustados.

Por lo mismo, es tan gracioso verlos salir cada mañana a destiempo del mismo apartamento.

 **Notas:** Mi intención nunca fue partir con un fic de estos dos. No. en absoluto. Principalmente por que mi intención era partir con un fic acerca del epílogo de 02. Sin embargo, entre la espera de Tri y que una de mis pasiones son las parejas crack, sentí que podía darle una oportunidad a... esta cosa. Puede contarse este primer capítulo como una especie de introducción. Cuándo logre a hacerme a la idea de todo este rollo podré comprometerme con un calendario. De momento es imposible. Gracias por leer!


	2. Definición

**Definición**

Naturalmente, la incompatibilidad de ambos, no es algo que haya salido de la nada. Se remonta a años atrás, cuándo eran aún pre-adolescentes y salvaban al mundo real y el digital como pasatiempo. Lo típico.  
Lo no tan típico, es la manera en que se hicieron incompatibles. El asunto es interesante.

La incompatibilidad, es una incapacidad. En específico, la incapacidad de unirse, o existir conjuntamente. En sus años mozos, ambos se limitaban a tolerarse. Su amistad se basaba en ladridos de Inoue hacía Daisuke y respuestas hirientes de Motomiya. ¿Coexistir? Complicado. Si le preguntaban a cualquiera de sus más cercanos, la respuesta era no.  
Takeru sabía que, en caso de ser necesario, debía planificar fines de semana aparte con cada uno si lo que quería era paz mental.  
Ken jamás los invitaba a ambos al mismo tiempo a jugar videojuegos, por que correspondía a invitarlos a empezar la tercera guerra mundial en su cuarto.  
Iori, persona calma y sensata, mediador por naturaleza, simplemente no podía llevar una conversación en la que estuviesen ambos involucrados al mismo tiempo.  
Hikari, en si misma, era un conflicto entre Daisuke y Miyako.

Daisuke decía que Miyako era un ogro con ropa de vieja.  
Miyako aseguraba que Daisuke tenía dañada la habilidad de hacer sinapsis.

Se volvieron incompatibles, solo, y cuándo, ambos quisieron. La cosa es complicada.

Daisuke, jugador de futbol, moreno atractivo, cursando su último año de escolaridad, con sonrisa de ángel (ángel estúpido, pero ángel al fin y al cabo) por fin tenía arrastre con las chicas. La popularidad había llegado de la mano con su corte de pelo y una singular buena racha de goleadas en los partidos del instituto.

Consciente del nuevo escenario que esto planteaba para su vida social, hizo las matemáticas correspondientes, y decidió que era el mejor momento posible para invitar a salir a Hikari. Años de preciosa amistad y declaraciones infantiles se habían acabado hace un tiempo, y esta vez, quería presentarse ante ella como una persona exitosa, con intenciones serias. Pensó que, los factores estaban a su favor.  
Daisuke, jugador de futbol, moreno atractivo y con sonrisa de ángel, debió recordar que nunca fue bueno con las matemáticas.  
Olvidó, por cierto, incluir en la ecuación al rubio Takaishi: Capitán del equipo de basket, con un hermano famoso, escritor de blogs, filosofo adolescente, con sonrisa de ángel (ángel culto, hágase la distinción), que además, era el mejor amigo de Hikari.

La historia va algo así: Daisuke, citó a Hikari en la azotea, al más puro estilo de los mangas que leía su hermana. Hikari, quién no se dió por entendida, llegó con Takeru de la mano. Daisuke, mosqueado, le pidió a Takeru que se fuese tan amablemente como pudo. Takeru, respetó la privacidad de ambos. Hikari se puso nerviosa. Daisuke se confesó. Hikari quiso irse. Daisuke la sujetó de la muñeca. Hikari no quiso golpearlo. HIkari le gritó. Takeru que nunca se había ido dejó de respeta la privacidad de ambos. Daisuke le gritó. Takeru le golpeó la cara. Hikari le gritó a Takeru. Daisuke le gritó a Hikari. Takeru se fue suspendido un par de días por mal comportamiento. Hikari y Takeru empezaron a salir un par de días después. Daisuke se encerró en su habitación.

Ken, su mejor amigo, se dejó caer por su casa la tarde siguiente con toda la intención del mundo de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-No entiendo por que de todas las personas en el mundo, le gusta Takeru. Le tiene que gustar Takeru, incluso si fueses tú no sería tan terrible. -Se echó dramáticamente en la cama mirando a Ken, que guardo silencio un buen rato.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que la mirada de Daisuke incomodó tanto a Ken que tuvo que decir algo.

-Daisuke, no puedes obligar a una chica a quererte

-¡Yo no la obligo! Solo quiero que me quiera como yo a ella.

Ken necesitó un segundo para juntar aplomo, paciencia, paz mental y citar frases de spots publicitarios (vive coca-cola, Ken, vive coca-cola…) para no decirle alguna pesadez a su mejor amigo.

-Pues es probable que eso nunca pa…

La mirada intensa del moreno le hizo detenerse en seco. En breves tres segundos se imaginó todas las opciones posibles para el final de esa conversación, y dándose cuenta que podían terminar peleados, golpeados, o ambas, decidió que no podía ayudarlo. No realmente al menos.

-Que tengas buen día

Y Daisuke se quedó solo, enfadado y desconcertado por que su supuesto mejor amigo, traidor de segunda, le hallaba la razón a… a ¿Hikari? ¿Takeru? No sabía con quién estaba molesto exactamente, pero no tenía ganas de averiguarlo tampoco.

Se quedó echado en la cama, contando las manchas del techo hasta que huracán Inoue irrumpió en su cuarto con una bolsa plástica.

Alucinando colores, se sentó de golpe en la cama al verla entrar y le dieron ganas de tomar un crucifijo y gritar "¡Atrás Satanás!" como en las películas de exorcismo americanas. No lo hizo por que no tenía un crucifijo, pero en su lugar, abrazó la almohada con forma de balón de futbol y gritó de manera imponente y amenazadora. Tan imponente y amenazador como puede sonar un chico abrazado a un balón de futbol-almohada.

Miyako, autoproclamada mejor amiga de Daisuke ("a falta de otras amigas féminas que se dignen a hablarte, Dai") aunque no tolerase a Daisuke por más de quince minutos, no podía dejarlo en ese estado. No después de que Ken le contara que estaba en estado Motomiya-negativo: Obcecado con una idea que le haría daño.

Se plantó en medio del cuarto, separó las piernas, infló el pecho, cuadró los hombros, puso una mano en su cadera, la otra la extendió apuntando hacia el techo, tomó aire, lo apuntó con el dedo y declaró con fuerza amazónica que venía a rescatarlo

-¿A rescatarme de qué? Estás Demente, deberías estar en la universidad, vieja loca  
-Vengo a rescatarte de ti mismo, anda, levanta el culo, traje comida, y vamos a caminar un rato.

El la miró desafiando su mirada anteojuda. Ella alzó una ceja. No había faltado a cálculo dos para que "Motomiya-cara de caca" se quedara en cama llorando por nada. Sabía que no tenía que estar ahí, claro. Pero algo en su interior, su instinto femenino probablemente (o el hecho de que calculo dos le hacia perder tiempo de vida) le había dicho en su fuero interno que ella, y solo ella, podía devolver a Motomiya de vuelta a Motomiyear.

 **Notas:** Estoy intentando no incluir referencias a la pop-culture, pero creo que de acá a un tiempo empezaré a fallar. Este es oficialmente el primer Capi. Es probable que más adelante hayan saltos de tiempo y todo se desordene un poco más. De momento, me estoy desoxidando con esto de escribir. También creo que haré solo capis como este. Cortos.


	3. Conversación

**Conversación**

Miyako estaba sentada en una banca, sintiéndose bien mierda con la vida, masticando un pastelillo aplastado y deforme que había encontrado en su bolso gigante que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Mary Poppins y sufriendo por que no era posible que cálculo dos fuese tan maravillosamente aburrido. Ella de verdad que quería aprobarlo e ir a la universidad y ser una mujer joven, independiente, bella y exitosa, pero joder que no se podía si tenía semejante bazofia mental que procesar tan temprano por la mañana.

Suspiró sintiéndose mala protagonista de su propia historia. Si tuviese un poco más de aplomo, se levantaría de la banca, cuadraría los hombros y le gritaría al cielo que nada iba a detenerla en su plan de vida exitoso. La imagen mental consiguió que sonriera y la sonrisa trajo consigo pensamientos más felices. Vamos, que podía conseguirse los apuntes y las demás materias no eran complicadas… Todo era cosa de una buena organización… Organización.

Suspiró de nuevo por que solita como se había animado, había conseguido que se le fueran las ganas.

El celular empezó a sonar en su mano con la melodía de _I'm walking on sunshine_ y se le iluminó el rostro inmediatamente. Dejó sonar la música un momento cantando el estribillo y contestó sin siquiera ver la pantalla.

— ¡Ken!

Al otro lado de la línea, Ichijouji rodaba los ojos de un lado a otro.

— Todavía tienes _I'm walking on sunshine_ como mi tono de llamada

No era una pregunta, eso lo sabía. No por nada había tenido que esperar los seis tonos que demoraba Miyako en escuchar el estribillo completo antes de contestar

— Pues claro, ya te he dicho que me alegras el día cuándo me llamas

Ambos sonrieron con dos segundos de diferencia. Miyako hizo miguitas su pastelito y Ken le aventó una bola de papel a su basurero que fue a dar dentro de una pantufla. Tardó solo un par de frases en ponerle al día con las novedades de Motomiya.

Lo bueno de tener un círculo de amigos pequeño y unido, es que tus amigos siempre están en las buenas y en las malas. Lo malo de tener un circulo pequeño y unido de amigos, es exactamente eso mismo.

— Ya, todo muy Daisuke eso que me cuentas, pero en realidad yo ahí no pinto nada, a menos que tu intención sea cotillear al respecto, que lo dudo.

Se hizo un silencio breve en el que Ken intentaba ordenar sus palabras para que salieran en el orden correcto y menos incómodo posible. Se sintió como doctor cirujano dándole noticias terminales a los parientes de la persona que acababa de morir en su mesa de operaciones. El silencio breve, se hizo largo por que a Ken le entró congoja de que se le hubiese muerto un paciente por que le dejaron operar sin ser doctor. Miyako dijo algo acerca de colgarle el teléfono y Ken se apresuró a hablar.

— Deberías hablar con el, Miya.

"Vive coca-cola" se dijo en su fuero interno cuándo Miyako le gritó a la pantallita y casi se le reventó el tímpano.

—Tu has estado viendo campañas publicitarias capitalistas de nuevo, eso es lo que pasa.

— ¡No! es decir, si. ¡Pero no tiene nada que ver con eso!

Miyako le dió tres segundos y un gruñido para explicarse, o le iba a cambiar _I'm walking on sunshine_ de tono. Ken, que secretamente se sentía halagado de que alguien pudiese relacionarlo a él con esa canción, se apuró en hacerle ver su punto.

— Tú lo conoces. Y le vas a decir las cosas como son- otro spot publicitario de bebida gaseosa le cruzó fugazmente por la cabeza- … y todos salen ganando, por que tú estás sentada en una plaza sintiéndote bien mierda por no haber ido a cálculo dos, pero si vas a ver a Daisuke, te vas a sentir mejor no importa el resultado, por que como sea, habrás tenido una razón para faltar al bendito cálculo dos.

Miyako le dijo que se lo iba a pensar y le colgó. No le cambió el tono de llamada, pero si cambió el nombre de "BFF Ken" a "Wtf? Ken" en sus contactos.

Miyako Inoue, estudiante de ingeniería, con plan común de primer año, que había faltado a cálculo dos, siendo una persona lógica, de mente privilegiada y brillante comunicadora (o eso le gustaba pensar) tuvo que admitir que a pesar de que Ken no había hecho gala de sus encantos al explicar su punto, ella lo entendía.

Años atrás, en la época aquella en que salvar el mundo digital les mantenía entretenidos a todos, le había gustado Ken. Se había enamorado, o más bien deslumbrado por la persona detrás del káiser. Por esa época, en su teléfono figuraba como "Príncipe Ken" y le había adjudicado el título al conocerle ese lado adorable y sensible que el tanto pretendía ocultar con su timidez. Con el tiempo, llegaron a forjar una amistad sólida y cálida (Definitivamente el opuesto a su debatible amistad con Daisuke) y en cierto punto tuvo la confianza suficiente para confesarle a Ken sus sentimientos. La cosa había ido algo así como un silencio incómodo, un par de risas nerviosas y la súbita realización por parte de Miyako de que Ken era su mejor amigo y de momento ni lo quería ni lo necesitaba de otra manera. A años del suceso, ambos lo recordaban con una sonrisa, aunque en su época, a Miyako le tomó un par de días, millares de visitas a Mimi, a Sora, al Digimundo, a Kari y hasta a Taichi para poder superar su confusión.

Se levantó y miró la hora. Si se apuraba, podía irse en metro, llegar a su casa, dejar su bolso, comprar algo e ir a por Motomiya.

En el metro recordaba como creía que quería a Ken pero en realidad lo quería de una manera diferente a la que ella creía que lo quería y eso había causado que quererlo fuese confuso y por un tiempo se sintió herida y poco comprendida y no le sorprendía por que incluso pensando en eso ahora se confundía.

Se sintió mal por Daisuke, vamos, que la confusión mental esa no se la deseaba a nadie y mucho menos a alguien como el Motomiya que de por sí (y esto ella lo sabía de primera mano) tenía ya suficientes problemas procesando ideas simples.

Dejó el bolso de Mary Poppins en su cuarto, pasó al almacén donde tuvo que pagar a regañadientes por papitas, salsas varias (Daisuke era ese tipo de gente que simplemente tenía que mezclar todas las salsas y hacer una nueva) galletitas y tres latas de soda.

La conversación con Daisuke, según su propia versión, fue una obra de caridad en si misma y Daisuke había quedado en deuda con ella de por vida por abrirle los ojos y darle comida, aunque en lo profundo de su ser, atesora esa tarde juntos más por lo que aprendió de si misma que por haber ayudado a levantar el ánimo de su supuesto enemigo de pelos ya no tan parados ahora que había conocido las bondades de encontrar un buen peluquero.

La conversación había sido repetitiva y poco fructífera hasta que Daisuke había exclamado con frustración que ella, Inoue Miyako, sólo y tan sólo se encontraba ahí para ayudarlo con tal de sentirse bien con ella misma. Miyako, que no ve ni veía nada de malo en ayudar a su ego a mantenerse fuerte y saludable, frunció el ceño por que si lo decía así, claro que sonaba mal.

— ¿Y que si lo hago por eso?

Daisuke, que se había levantado, con papitas y salsa en mano, dispuesto a irse, no se esperaba una respuesta y tuvo que sentarse ante la mirada intimidante de Miyako, y, aunque ella prentendía que no le había dolido el comentario, dentro de su ser, en su fibra más profunda y sensible, le había dolido que Daisuke pensara eso de ella y eso además, la había tomado por sorpresa: Ese sentimiento extraño de saber que le importaba la opinión de la excusa de ser humano con el que compartía las papitas en ese momento no debería haber estado ahí, o al menos no tan latente.

El resto de la conversación fue y será un secreto de estado, una tregua entre Motomiya e Inoue. Sólo una frase, quedaría grabada para siempre en la memoria de Ichijouji, quién trató de saber como había ido esa tarde. Una frase que le texteo Daisuke, y que curiosamente, Miyako le comentó como quién no quiere la cosa cuándo hablaron esa noche: "Nada, es que somos incompatibles"

Es como un cap relleno... solo que no es relleno. Si no me traiciono ni me enredo, claro. No me gustó mucho este capi, pero lo escribí más de una vez y con sueño cada vez, así que era este, o ninguno y me conozco mosco, y si no era este, el fic no avanzaba más y me prometí por snoopy que no iba a dejar que nada me detuviera de acabar este fic (en fic futuros no he dicho ná)

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review! (no me los esperaba, así que fue bonito, yeah)


End file.
